100 ways to kill a Doctor: Coven
by matuisgman
Summary: Halloween challenge story because I can. Not Amy or Leonard friendly. Out of character characters.


** Don't own big bang theory. The planets align. **

Leonard ad Penny entered an old abandoned house in the woods, it had been on the market for years. Its last owners having disappeared under mysterious circumstances, the same with the owners before that and so on. Penny seemed oddly excited, Leonard on the other hand was a bit apprehensive.

"Penny, I think we should leave."

Penny scowled with disappointment, "Come on Leonard, let's see what's down here."

Penny headed into what looked like a cellar, Leonard seemed put off, "Penny."

But he followed, of course. The two went down into the basement and found a dark damp moist cool room with several rooms off to the sides. Leonard could barely see as he stumbled in the dark, he sputtered as he ran into some cobwebs. Penny on the other hand didn't seem to have that problem, she took his hand reassuringly and led him on. Then there was a faint glow ahead of them, and Leonard stopped short pulling Penny back.

"Penny, someone is here, we should leave."

Penny let go and walked forward, leaving Leonard alone, "Penny get back…"

Leonard sighed and followed, reaching forward to grab Penny again when he felt hands on his arms and shoulders, and in typical Leonard fashion he screamed and thrashed. But the grips were incredibly strong. But glancing to each side he saw faces he recognized and it made him pause.

"Priya? Leslie? What are you doing here?"

They didn't answer, but stared him down as Penny spoke, "Bring him sisters as I prepare."

"What? Penny? Guys? What'd going on?"

Leonard was dragged toward the soft glow, which turned out to be a room lined with a few candles. Penny walked through a door on the other side as Priya and Leslie held Leonard tight. The room was clean save for a few spider webs and four holes in a low grooved table bolted to the center of the room. It was at this time he noticed the two ex-girlfriends were wearing long robes with hoods.

"Let me go."

Leonard struggled a little, "Priya? What is going on?"

Priya barely glanced at him, Leonard shifted, "Leslie, please answer me."

Again nothing as the door opened and Penny returned in the same robe and a small box. Leonard swallowed, "Penny?"

Penny smiled, "We will be ready in a moment."

Leonard sort of hyperventilated a little and once again vainly struggled as Penny set down the box. First a large old chained book, it looked like a spell book from some bad horror film. Leonard laughed, Penny sort of glanced up at him as he sort of relaxed and a little excited.

"Ok, I get it. Very funny."

It was obviously some sort of trick or game Penny was playing, She was always a little kinky, this was like a mock ritual thing but they would end up having sex. This was all a show. He so figured this out as he smiled, they were obviously naked under those robes. He turned to Priya who was watching adamantly.

"I don't know how she got you to go along with this but thanks, " Leonard turned to Leslie, "You too."

Leonard couldn't figure out how Penny had managed to rope his two ex-girlfriends into this. But if Penny was ok with this, he sure was. Though he couldn't figure out what he could have done to deserve this, and continued to watch Penny. The blonde woman had opened the book and took out some powder and started smearing complex shapes on the table mainly consisting of concentric circles and lines.

Penny was soon done and turned to the three, "Prepare the sacrifice sisters."

Leonard chuckled as Penny turned to the door again as Priya and Leslie still holding him started to strip him. They were course and ruff with him, he was a little agitated as it was a little more than he would like. And they weren't doing it exactly sexy like, but it must be all part of the atmosphere Penny was trying to create, she always wanted to be an actress. A couple sharp tugs, ow.

"You don't have to be that ruff," the two women didn't respond, "It's ok, I'm fine though."

Penny quickly returned with chains as Penny returned with some chains, but nothing else in terms of sexy toys, a little odd. Leonard felt a little cold and drafty but was a little excited now. He had seen plenty of porn like this but never actually thought it happened and not to him.

Penny placed the chains at the four holes and bolted them in, and turned to her compatriots, "chain the sacrifice to the table."

Leonard found himself abruptly dragged forward and turned around, arms wrenched above his head as he was lifted and his legs grabbed hard. It hurt but it was going to get kinky soon, right? He felt the chains clamped on his wrists, than ankles. He was a little confused, why weren't they fondling him. He quickly found himself unable to move as he was stretched out.

"Ah, Penny?"

The three woman took out bowls of some sort of paint, and using there fingers they started drawing on him, odd shapes and lines. It felt ok, but not exactly tantalizing. Though a little thought was creeping into his head, something was wrong as he realized there was a small burning sensation. The worry started again but Leonard sort of shook it off, maybe it was just a prank. His thoughts were interrupted by a hood figure with an amulet around their neck who appeared behind them, from the door they entered. The three woman turned as delicate hands threw back the hood.

Leonard was surprised and confused, "AMY? What are you doing here?"

Amy ignored him as she walked around o his head, "Is the sacrifice ready?"

"Yes eldest."

Leonard was now starting to worry again, he never really had a thing with Amy, they dated once. There was no way she was part of some sort of sex thing, a prank thing maybe. That had to be it, a prank, which was going horribly now for him. Way too long and why did they keep saying sacrifice.

Leonard started breathing heavy, "OK guys I had enough, you can stop now."

He was ignored, Amy went to the box that now lay open by his feet along with the open book which was picked up by Penny. Amy pulled a long dark wicked looking knife and a sealable goblet she gave to Leslie. Leonard's eyes focused on the knife, not noticing Priya picking up the box. Amy walked back around to Leonard's side.

"Ok, seriously, let me go."

Amy's head sort of cocked and a sly smile as she took the knife and placed it high on his chest, "Start the ritual sisters."

Leonard was in full panic as Penny, Priya and Leslie started chanting, "No, What are you doing? WHAT ARE…NO!"

He felt a sudden hot pain in his chest as he screamed, his eyes started to water and he vainly thrashed against the tight chains. The chanting grew louder, and he didn't hear many whispers join them as Amy started to slowly trace the main lines on his body. He started to bleed, normal blood then it thickened to a dark goo. Leonard continued to arch and buck to no avail, his breathing grew ragged as he started to cough as a sulfur smell seemed to raise up around him. The dark goo poured out, running down his body and hitting the table and slowly ran across. It hit the grooves and started to collect, running to a low point near the feet. Leslie stood holding the goblet and the thick blood over flowed and into the vessel.

Amy stopped and placed down the knife and watched a chocking and sputtering Leonard, his defiled blood pouring out and into the goblet. Leonard's world was a blurry mess as he watched hazy shadows and figures. A dull distant chanting in his ears, his body now dull to the pain with his body flayed open. The figure over him reached into his chest, and he could feel something full free, but something else seemed to sift and he felt an intense unending heat and infernal screams. Amy held Leonard's heart high as it turned into ash and fell. Leonard was no more, his soul damned as the required price.

Amy turned to the others who stopped speaking, "We are done sisters, seal the goblet."

Leslie closed the goblet, "Yes eldest."

Penny walked over to Priya and replaced the book as Amy continued, "Now we return to the Master."

Penny glanced up a Priya and they exchanged a look, both turning to Leslie who waited. Amy started around the table to retrieve the goblet as her right as eldest. Penny glanced at the knife on the table, walking around the table and behind Amy the Eldest she grabbed the reapers blade. This wasn't a matter of politics but of loyalty. It had been centuries and she was tired of the Master being disrespected, manipulated, he was the source of their power. It had been decided amongst the three that it must be done.

Amy reached out toward the goblet in Leslie's hands who oddly didn't offer it forward, then suddenly her hair was yanked back. She was thrown of balance and flailed as her head was pulled back. She realized what was happening, filled with shock and rage as a thin blade slid across her throat. She started to fall as she desperately held her throat, her magic even at full strength useless against the reaper blades cut, besides she could not speak. Penny reached around and tore off the amulet, as Amy fell to her knee coughing up blood which flowed from her mouth and throat, around her fingers in a dark mess.

Amy tried to speak and looked up to see both Leslie and Priya do nothing, she felt despair. She suspected Penny was jealous of her relationship with the Master. Corrupting him every time she was away from him, she was the Master's caretaker. But she never feared Penny, because the other two would surly back her. When did this happen, how did it happen. Why?

Amy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she finally collapsed, Penny wiped the blade off on the robe, "It is done, let us return to the master."

Priya narrowed her eyes, looking at the amulet, "Who made you Eldest?"

Penny scowled, "I didn't. We will let the Master decide."

Leslie nodded, "Yes, we need our powers back at full strength."

Penny glanced at Amy's corpse, "I'm just glad we are rid of her."

"So am I," Priya relaxed, "Your right, the Master will decide."

Leslie also looked at the corpse, "But we need an Eldest, if its one of us then who will be one of three?"

"I have some people in mid, come sisters." Penny glanced at the bodies, "I will get someone to clean this up."

They turned to leave, Priya rolled her eyes at Leslie. Of course Penny has someone, there were many under her spell. Walking out of the room the candles flickered off, and closing the secret door Leonard had unknowingly walked through. They made their way through the basement and into the vast expanse of the house. They headed up the stairs to on of the old bed rooms, a old large poster bed lay the Master. They three glanced at each other, and Penny moved forward.

"Master?"

Sheldon stirred from his sleep, he had felt the ritual as it evoked the ancient pact. A soul to remain on the mortal plane but forbidden from using his powers. He had escaped and the darkness would love to drag him back, but a soul is a soul and every hundred years it must be fulfilled. But that was only a part, he also needed to rejuvenate his power with the darkness, or else he could not empower those who could help him. There where always loop holes, it was almost a cosmic reality.

He got sat up, swinging his legs around, feeling woozy and noticed Amy was gone, "You finally killed the Eldest, very good. She was growing arrogant."

Penny bowed her head, "Yes Master, I have her amulet."

She handed the amulet over, Sheldon rubbed it, "But you still broke the tenants. What should I do?"

Sheldon coughed and winced, Leslie held out the goblet, "Perhaps Master should drink first."

"Yes come."

Leslie approached, Priya stepped forward not wanting to be in the back. The goblet was opened and the contents oozed and bubble, a fowl smell of death and sulfur. Sheldon took the vessel and with out hesitation drunk it down in one long swig, and burped loudly. The building seemed to shake as he felt himself rejuvenated. The three also felt a burning that filled them as the Master's power transferred to them and they see that he can remain to give them their power.

Sheldon stood and breathed through his nose, "Now what about you little one."

Penny bowed her head, "I will accept what ever punishment you have for me Master, I wished you to only be free of the manipulations of the eldest."

"Indeed." Sheldon thought as he stared at Penny, "You broke the tenants in greater service."

He held the amulet up, "Of course such a thing is deserving of a reward. I knew of your plans, while I did nothing. But don't think it means I condone your actions."

"Yes Master."

Sheldon walked past Penny toward Priya and Leslie, "You two were also complacent in the death of the Eldest."

The two lowered their heads, "Yes Master."

Sheldon sighed, "I have three who have equally defied and served me. Which is greater, the service or the defiance?"

The three were silent, and Sheldon spoke again, "Then I give you this task, find me one worthy of being my Eldest."

"Yes master."

With that Sheldon left the room carrying the amulet, Penny, Priya and Leslie stood there in silence. This was unexpected but very lenient, Master would have every right to kill them and start over, or perhaps he would do that when the next Eldest was found. This thought worried them, but they had to find a new Eldest. It was spoken, the Master could easily withdraw his power from them but they would know and be hunted down by who ever he Master chose.

"You have known Master the longest?"

Penny turned to Leslie, "I have, We should find a new Eldest."

Leslie breathed, "But…"

Penny swallowed, looking through the door, "Master is hard but reasonable…if you give him cause."

Priya grimaced, "So we need to find someone he would be extremely pleased with…someone to exceed our last Eldest."

Leslie spoke up, "Did Master enjoy Eldest's companionship…despite her manipulations?"

Priya snorted, "Great we need to find the Master a date."

Penny raised an eyebrow, "That might work…but who."

Leslie smiled, "Well Master didn't say when we needed to get this done."

"I imagine before the next ritual, but that's a hundred years from now."

Penny smiled, "Well, we got some work for ourselves."

** Ok a little long and a little dark. But I had a thought with all of Leonard's ex-girlfriends and wanted a witch story. So, ta-da. Hope you like.**


End file.
